A recent workshop held by the Radiation Research Program (RRP) of the NIH/NCI, in conjunction with the American Society of Therapeutic Radiology and Oncology (ASTRO), concluded that there is a shortfall in the number of personnel appropriately trained in the radiation sciences who might be able to respond to the challenges posed by radiological emergencies and nuclear terrorism. The Radiation Research Society Council reached the same conclusion after analyzing its demographics and membership. It highlighted the need for radiobiologists for Radiation Oncology resident training and to training scientists who were using radiation in their research, but had little knowledge of basic radiobiological principles or how to properly assay for certain radiation effects. This UCLA-CMCR will use strong existing programs at UCLA to build an outstanding integrated and co-ordinated training and educational environment in which to conduct radiation research. It will fulfill the goals of the CMCR Program by producing a cadre of scientists able to undertake rational product development for medical countermeasure to radiation exposure. It will train individuals from within and outside UCLA in the field of radiation research, and will promote the appropriate use of radiation as a research tool, and will interact with industry to provide educational opportunities. Basic formal courses in molecular, cellular, and tissue radiobiology, as well as seminar/journal clubs, research seminars, yearly Symposia, and an Annual Retreat will coalesce with web-based learning programs to provide multiple educational opportunities at many levels for P.l.s, post-doctoral fellows, graduate students, and technicians, who come from many varied backgrounds, within the UCLA-CMCR and outside. Graduate students with backgrounds in physics, engineering, computing, as well as biology will be encouraged to participate together in this enterprise. CMCR faculty and fellows will be encouraged to present the results of their research at meetings attended by non-radiation, as well as radiation, researchers in an attempt to educate and interest them in the field and convince them of its national importance.